You're Worth Living For
by violetsandrosesJGL
Summary: One Shot! One phone message. That's all it takes to make both Arthur and Ariadne come to terms with each other, and realize what they have for them in the present and for the future: Kinda fluffy but it's okay! :


Disclaimer: I don't own Inception. It breaks me heart to say that. :) lol. Enjoy!

"You have one missed call." Arthur's automatic voice spoke to him as he turned on his phone.

"Press 1 to view your message, press 2 to delete your message, press 3 to-" Arthur has already pressed 1 and he ignored all the other choices that were being given to him.

A few seconds pass and all he heard in the message was some rustling in the background. Finally a familiar voice spoke.

"Uhm, hey Arthur. It's...It's Ariadne." She had let out a sigh."Look, I know you said we shouldn't have any contact with each other for a while, but I couldn't help it. Lately...I've been going crazy. So much to a point where I'm starting to think if I'm even living. Sometimes I feel like I'm living in a dream world. Other times life feels to real to doubt. But lately, all I have been feeling fear, doubt...depression" Her voice began to crack, which only meant she was crying. "Look, I don't expect you to come running to my door, but...I just. I have no clue what's happening. I've skipped all my classes lately. Professor Miles had been watching me like a hawk lately. I've lost all contact with my friends. I guess you could say I lost the sense to live." It was silent for a few minutes. During those minutes, Arthur already knew what she was thinking, and he was praying, praying to God that she hadn't. Arthur's heart rate was a little quicker than usual. He was scared to dear life right now. Ariadne had let out another sigh through the message.

"Look, I haven't called Eames, Yusuf, not even Cobb. I just needed to talk to you inparticular, but instead I got your voice mail. Of course. I mean I understand that you're busy but sometimes, it's just nice to know that you have some time to answer your phone calls. Anyways I didn't call to be pissed at you. I called you because..." Arthur had let his phone slip through his fingers. He grabbed his coat and ran out of his hotel room. The message was still going, but Arthur didn't care. He began running to Ariadne's house.

"By the time you get this message I'll be dead. I know it was a rash decision, but I had to. I've been going crazy! I couldn't turn to anyone because they would think I had gone insane. I called you multiple times but you never called back, which made my state of mind only to grow worse. Arthur, I'm so sorry. I had to do this, it was the only thing that made sense to me in my life." She let out a light laugh. "The funny thing is, I'm jealous of you. Jealous that, you can do a job and just brush it off like it's nothing, jealous that you can hide your emotions so easly and not let anything get to you, jealous that you can't see how much I care for you. Arthur, I wanted to tell you this a long time ago, I just never found the right time. But I have to let it out now. Now or never right? I like you." Another laugh was released from her lips. "Like is an understatement I would say. I...love you. But yet, I can't stand you. If that makes sense. Look, don't blame any of this on yourself, because it's not your fault. I just needed you to know that I love you. But I also have to let go of this world. I don't belong in it. I have to let go, of everything. Take care of yourself Arthur. It just would have been nice to hear your voice. I miss it, I miss your laugh also. I miss everything about you. Which is why I have to let go. Good-bye Arthur, I'll miss you." The line went dead.

All while the message was continuing, Arthur was running. Running for dear life to Ariadne's house. Praying that she wasn't dead yet. So many thoughts were going through his head. 'Why was she being so stupid! I never answered her messages because time got the best of me, and I have just been so busy. I guess I could have picked up the phone once or twice to see how she was. Truth is, I missed her like hell! I wanted to call her, I wanted to see her. Her beautiful brown eyes, which made me feel at home. Her hands that seemed like is was shaped to fit my hand. Her soft wavy hair, and her soft lips, that I had tasted a while back, it was sweet, even though it was for a short period of time. I just needed to know if there was something between us. After when she didn't even question, I knew there was something. But yet I did nothing about it. Idiot!' Memories started to play back in his head about the times he had with her. When he taught her about paradoxes, when they shared dreams together. Just imagining her out of this world was torturing for him. He began to notice her house. Which made his legs carry him faster.' Ariadne you better not be dead! Please be alive. Please be alive. Please!"

He finally reached her door, knocking violently. There was no answer for what felt like days. He tried again, still no answer. Arthur began to panic, this would only mean that she was already gone.

"Ariadne!" Still no answer. 'Dammit!' Arthur lost his patience, he chose to kick down the door, not caring if it caused a scene. As soon as he entered her home, it was dark, no lights were on. The was a very distinct smell of alcohol filling the air of the room. Arthur slowly began to search the house, terrified on how exactly he would see her body. First, he checked her kitchen...nothing. Then the living room...nothing. Laundry room...still nothing. Arthur began to head up to the second level of her house. She had to be there. He checked what looked to be a guest room...Nothing was there. He checked both bathrooms that were placed in the second floor...nothing. The only room left was her's. It was the far door on the left. Arthur began to speak again.

"Ariadne?" Silence. Arthur's heart dropped. 'Oh dear Christ please let her be alive.' Arthur slowly began to make his way towards her room, which was the farthest door on the right of the hallway. He was scared. He had at least said 10 prayers while making his way into her room. Just before he was turning the nob of her door. He heard something. Jagged breathing. Arthur's eyes widened, he pushed the door violently open, causing the door to bounce back a little from the impact of the wall.

There she was, laying down on her bed, covered. No drenched, in blood. Arthur had cringed from the smell of blood that filled his nostrills. Her eyes were shut tightly but she was breathing rather rapidly, which meant she was still alive. For now at least. Arthur had walked slowly to her bed, sitting on the edge, pulling back a strand of her hair.

"Ariadne?" Her eyes were still shut together. "Ariadne, please open your eyes." Finally, by command she had let her eyes flutter open, only to be staring at the beautiful man that she had said she loved in her message for him. Arthur's eyes wandered towards her lower stomach, there was a crimson stain on her shirt. He also had tooken note of all the scars permanetley placed on her wrists. 'Why the hell would she do this!' He noticed there was a kitchen knife on her night stand, covered by what presumed to be her own blood.

"Hi." Ariadne had finally spoken. There was a soft light smile that had crossed her lips. Arthur couldn't help but smile.

"Hi." She looked horrible. Beaten, and bruised. Arthur began to shake his head disapprovingly.

"Why? Why would you do this? Why Ariadne?" Ariadne smiled again. 'Why is she so damn happy! She's dying for God's sake!'

"I told you in the message. I've lost the sense to live. I don't know how to anymore. I lost my path. Kinda like how Cobb did huh?...I missed you." Her smile had faded into complete sadness. Tears had began to form in her eyes.

"I missed you too." Ariadne let out a laugh. 'What the hell?'

"No you didn't. If you did you would have answered my phone calls a long time ago. If you did you would have made an effort to-" Ariadne let out a painful breath. She was dying slowly. Arthur knew he had to act fast soon. "you would have made an effort to at least try to see me, or even call me. But you did neither."

"Ariadne, I swear if I knew things turned out to be like this for you I would have walked the entire Wall of China and more for you!" Ariadne smiled at the statement.

"Huh?" Arthur had a face of confusion plastered on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just... That's the nicest thing you have ever said to me. The only thing I think." This time it was Arthur's turn to smile.

"Ariadne. There's something I should have told you a long time ago." Ariadne was waiting for him to continue. All that was heard was Ariadne's deep breathing for a while, until Arthur decided to speak again.

"Truth is. The day we all separated from the Fisher job...The day I was separated from you. A part of me died. I was a little confused at some points because I never felt that way before. But the moment I saw you turn your back and head into a cab, I just couldn't think straight. Just thinking of you drove me crazy! I need to say this now before I back out... I love everything about you, I love your perfect smile, I love your warm caring eyes, I love your laugh, it makes me feel happy." There was a brief silence where Arthur had tooken a deep breath, trying to make the next three words as honest and truthful as possible. "I love you."

Ariadne was smiling the entire time through-out his entire speech. It made her heart speed up... or was it just the increase of blood loss. Either way it didn't matter. Arthur was also smiling. Leaning in slowly towards her perfect face. There was only a centemeter keeping both of them apart.

"Ariadne?"

"Mmm."

"Quick, give me a kiss." Before their lips met, Ariadne couldn't help but let a laugh escape her lips. Soon enough his and her own lips met as one. This time is was much more intamet. Ariadne was the first to pull away, due to her injuries.

"Ariadne?" She had nodded her head.

"You know, that gash isn't going to stop bleeding any time soon. I need to take you to the hospital." Ariadne had let out another jagged breath.

"One condition."

"What is that?"

"Do you _promise_ me, that you'll never leave me? And I want an honest answer, other wise, just leave and let me die."

"Ariadne, I just gave you an enitre speech on how I feel about you. I don't think I plan on running from you for a long time now." Ariadne was smiling again. Something she hadn't done in a while.

"Good." Ariadne had began to prop herself on her elbows. "Now if you don't mind, can you please bring me to the hospital. Turns out, trying to kill yourself is more painful then I thought." Arthur let a smile creep onto his face.

"Ariadne, I need you to promise me something now."

"Okay what is that?"

"Promise me that you'll tell me everything that bothers you, and also promise me you'll never do suicide again, or even think of it!"

"Arthur, I promise I won't think of any of that again."

"Alright then. We need to get you there quick before you lose conciousness." Arthur had begun to move Ariadne around so he could carry her.

"Arthur?"

"Yes Ariadne?"

"I love you too."

3 years later.

"Can you believe it?"

"No. But that's alright." Ariadne and Arthur were sitting in the living room of their new home together. They have been living together for a while now.

"It just doesn't seem real?"

"Well you want to find out?"

"No because even if it is a dream. I don't want to wake up." Arthur had smiled at her answer. He loved this women that was sitting beside him on their couch. Ariadne's feet were resting on his lap. Arthur was massaging her feet tenderly.

"You know something." Ariadne had nodded her head waiting for her beautiful Point Man to continue.

"Today makes three years since we told each other I love you."

"Huh? It is. Already!" Ariadne made a playful gagging noise. "I think I need to get myself a new man." Arthur had squeezed her feet rather roughly.

"Ouch! I was only kidding! Calm down there jealous one!"

"You know how I am when it comes to both of us."

"Yes I do, about a year and a half ago, the priest asked me if I would stay by your side for better or worse, sickness and health, rich or poor." Arthur let out a snort at that statement."Till death do us part. Arthur, I meant it when I said yes."

"I know. I wish I could say the same for myself." Ariadne had thrown a pillow that was supporting her back, towards Arthur's face.

"Shut up!" Arthur couldn't help but laugh. He loved this girl with his life. Loved every square-inch of her. Everyday he was glad that she was the first thing he saw when he woke up, also he was glad she was the last thing he saw before he would fall asleep, glad that they could share everything with each other. They weren't perfect, no. There were few fights here and there that would cross their path, but their love for each other would conqure over everything else. Arthur was staring the exact way he was when he saw her walking down the isle towards him in her beautiful wedding dress.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Ariadne still got shy, and nervous around him sometimes. It never got old for her, and yet she loved it. It was just a reminder that she would always love him.

"Nothing. I'm just happy."

"Oh really." Ariadne began to move around the couch, sitting closer to her husband, looking at him with glowing eyes."And why's that?"

"I was just thinking about the day we got married. You looked so beautiful to me. Kinda makes you glad that you're alive huh?" It was silent for a while. Arthur was grazing his fingers over Ariadne's thigh. Sometime's silence was a treasure in their house.

"Thank you."

"Hm? Why are you thanking me?" Ariadne moved slightly closer, if that was even possible. She looked up at Arthur with loving eyes.

"You taught me how to live. And realize what was important. So... Thank you." Silence filled their home again. Ariadne had to admit it. She was glad Arthur decided to chase after her when he got her message. If he hadn't she would have been dead, and none of this would have happened to her. She couldn't help but smile, contently.

"You know? All this silence is making me think."

"What about."

"How do you feel about having a little Architect or Point Man running around in the house?" Ariadne couldn't help but laugh. She loved the thought. But just the was Arthur had presented it to her was pretty laughable.

"I like the sound of that."

"You do huh?" Arthur got up to his feet reaching his hand out towards her. Ariadne had eyed him suspicously.

"We should get a head start." Ariadne had let another laugh escape her lips. But before she knew it Arthur had picked her up under his arms and carried her up the stairs. She continued to laugh a little more. They reached the entry to their room, until Ariadne spoke.

"Just to let you know. It's going to be _both_ an Architect and a Point Man running around the house." Arthur raised his eyebrows slightly, amused by this statement.

"Well then...We have a _lot_ of work to do."


End file.
